camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Spring Fever
Plot While Clam and Lazlo are canoeing, Raj sneaks off to a secret hot spring and relaxes himself in it to stop his acne breaking out. While walking back to the cabin, Samson walks by (his view being obscured by Raj by a hedge) and uses the hot spring to stop getting sick. Raj and Samson don't know that both of them use the hot spring. One day, Raj and Samson are walking to the spring at the same time (Raj stops to tie his shoe). Raj is shocked that Samson's caught bathing in his spring and arguments ensure, until Raj whispers to Samson that if he doesn't stop using the spring he'll tell something gross about him (which is quite inaudible so we don't know what the secret is). Samson runs away and Raj gets to relax. Samson gets a runny nose. Samson plots revenge to try and find something disgusting about Raj. Hiding in the bushes, Samson uses a pair of binoculars and spots something on Raj that is disgusting. Samson runs to Raj and Raj threatens to tell Samson the secret, but Samson whispers to Raj that he told Raj's disgusting secret to the whole camp. Raj's eyes blow up and he runs out of the camp, begging to the Loons and Edward not to believe his secret (Edward saying, "I don't believe in anything baby"). Raj finds a note on his cabin door written by Samson, saying that he didn't really tell the secret. Raj feels stupid about being tricked, and as an extra punishment, Raj gets a pimple on his trunk which forms into a laughing Samson. Raj plots revenge on Samson. Samson's enjoying the spring when Raj storms back, and eventually, after bits of name-calling, they are forced to share. Both scouts try various ways to make the others leave. Soon, Raj annoys Samson so much that Samson is going to tell the camp the whole secret, but not if Raj was going to tell it first. When they both get out, however, their bodies are so wrinkled they can hardly move properly. Raj gets through a bush first, but the bush rips off his speedo and leaves him naked, the same happening with Samson. While Bill and Gordon comment 'Aren't old people marvelous?', Raj and Samson make it to camp at the same time, with Raj revealing Samson's secret over the flagpole speaker first (fat armpits), however, Samson grapples and tells Raj's secret (two bellybuttons). However, the whole camp arrives and says that Raj and Samson's "gross" secrets aren't actually that gross, and that their super wrinkly bodies are what's really gross. Dave and Ping-Pong also reveal that they and the other campers knew about their (not-so-secret) hot spring the entire, and Edward tells Raj and Samson that if they want to see something truly gross, he and all the other campers (with the exception of Lazlo and Clam) show the two "bathing beauties" that they all have these disgusting "mystery" rashes on their butts. After realizing that while they may be gross but not nearly as gross as the other Bean Scouts, Raj and Samson decide to share the hot spring. However, while they're bathing together, a toy boat rises to the surface. Samson thought it was Raj's while Raj thought it was Samson's. Samson starts getting a little nervous and the two start wondering where the water in the hot spring really comes from (it's shown that the water comes from the bathtub in Scoutmaster Lumpus's cabin, and that the toy boat is his, which he calls "Mr. Tuggy"). Trivia *Samson and Raj both appear naked in this episode. Raj for the first time, Samson for the second time. *It is revealed in this episode that Raj has two belly buttons and that all of the Camp Kidney campers (except for Raj and Samson), have rashes on their butts. Raj also claims that Samson has fat armpits, but whether or not Samson does have fat armpits or whether it was just an opinion of Raj is subject to debate. *Clam does not speak in this episode. *Samson's last name is Clogmeyer. *Slinkman does not appear in this episode. *Lumpus appears at the end of the episode. Quotes :Samson: ''(arrives to camp kidney sick again) Oh no. Oh I do this, what happen without my hot spring ''(growls from anger and he freaks himself out). :Edward: (to Raj) I don't believe in anything, baby. :Raj: (after the bush took his swimsuit) ah! the bush took my bathing suit! :Samson: (after the bush took his swimsuit) ah! I don't have any pants on! Category:Raj Episodes Category:Samson Episodes